moomooiofandomcom-20200213-history
Fanon:The Legend of Corrupt X
''Disclaimer: This is a fan-made work on the MooTuber Corrupt X, and is not real in any way.'' ---- Prologue Surely you've heard of Corrupt X. The Evil One. The Potato. Whatever you want to call him. He has a reputation for being evil. But what is his story? Who is he? Who is this mysterious potato? The Legend of Corrupt X TheGreatPotato (to be called Potato from now on) started out humbly in a tribe. He practiced his combat with all the other young boys of his age. But something was different about him. He was better. While in the beginning, most of his tribe members stumbled on their blunt wooden swords, Potato could handle his light sword with ease. His teacher praised him and gave him a heavier sword to work with for the rest of the training. The heaviness of the sword left him at a disadvantage from the rest of the group, as it made it less maneuverable, and the thing wasn't any stronger than the other sword. He still was better. Potato practiced till he was a young man at the age of 13. Now, he was a master. He had been taught by the best of his tribe, but he just had incredible reflexes, huge muscles, no body fat, and everything that made him physically better than his trainers. He could now beat everyone in his tribe together single-handedly, even if they had the base on their side. Eventually, the leader of the tribe got worried. He was afraid that Potato would betray the tribe and kill them all. While this was a reasonable assumption for veteran players, Potato was still a newbie in terms of experience. He truly had nothing to fear. But he still did. Every day, he was paranoid that Potato would slaughter him and the rest of his tribe. So he hatched a plan. One day, he called Potato to his throne. Potato said, "What is it, my lord? What can I do for you?" The leader smiled. "I have no intention of doing harm to you. I simply want to tell you something." "What is it?" Potato asked curiously. "See the person at the top of the leaderboard?" "Yes," Potato replied. "The person named 'The Corrupted'." "That is correct," the leader answered. "He not only has the most gold; he also has the most kills. Rumor has it that he once reached 300 kills." Potato was impressed. "That's a lot! I only have seventeen!" "Only?" the leader said. "That's good. I have three." He smiled awkwardly. "Yeah, you're better than me." "Did you just want to tell me about him?" Potato inquired. "No," the leader said. "I was wondering if you'd want to train with him." "Train with him?! Train with him!?" Potato said, incredulous. "Of course, you don't have to," the leader said quickly. "It was just a suggestion." "Are you kidding! I would absolutely love to train with him!!!!" Potato shouted enthusiastically. The leader grinned. "Awesome! So I know this guy, and I'll tell him that you're coming so he doesn't slaughter you." "Where is his village?" "Ah, that's a problem. See, he's not a guy who lives in a village. He's the guy who attacks villages. So you may need to search around." Potato's respect for The Corrupted kept increasing. He had never considered living a nomadic life. * * * * * * * Potato set out on his journey to find The Corrupted. He thought about what he would learn, and he knew that despite the fact that he was very strong in his village, The Corrupted would best him in any fight. Potato was so absorbed in his thoughts about The Corrupted that he didn't notice a slightly discolored bush quivering nearby a tree. The moment Potato passed by the "bush", it sprang at him and immediately equipped Bull Helmet. It swung its katana and placed a spinning spike, which, under normal circumstances, would have ended Potato's life. But luckily, Potato wasn't fully unprepared. He had a Soldier Helmet, and in the enemy's excitement, the opponent had failed to notice that. Potato fought back. But something seemed off. Then he noticed it. That person wasn't playing right! When he swung, his Monkey Tail was immediately taken off, and a Bull Helmet replaced his Soldier Helmet. The moment the swing was done, the Monkey Tail and Soldier Helmet came back. And occasionally, when Potato got a bit close, the player immediately placed four spikes around him. And on top of that, food never appeared in his hands when he healed! This was Potato's first time facing a hacker, and at first, he was scared, and with his hair on end, his skill decreased. The hacker pushed Potato back, and all Potato could do was parry and defend. He never had the chance to place down a Pit Trap or do anything that was even slightly on the attacking side. But as time went by, Potato got used to the hacker's playing style. He had no real skill. His katana was held clumsily in his hand, and he could not use the hotkeys well. It was simply the initial shock of the hacker's hacks that had given him an advantage. So, he quickly went to the store, equipped Monkey Tail, and backed off The hacker snarled at him. Potato snarled right back. "Come at me Moooo." There was a certain defiance to the hacker's hacks, and he seemed to sense that. For once, the hacker showed some fear in his eyes. But that was soon replaced by anger. The hacker charged, and Potato quickly pressed 7-Click, invisibly placing a trap. He was slightly knocked back by the hacker's katana, but he recovered quickly and started surrounding the hacker with Spinning Spikes. The hacker growled, but kept going, and eventually broke out. But Potato was confident now. He knew what to do after surrounding his opponent with spikes; he was a master at it. He went into the circle of Spikes and started beating up the hacker. Eventually, the damage from both Potato's katana and the Spinning Spikes was too much for him, and he died. It was just then that Potato realized his hands were sweaty. Impossible. Impossible! Potato had never broken a sweat fighting ever since Age 6. But this showed that Potato still was a human, and he had the ability to sweat. * * * * * * * Potato kept on traveling and searching for The Corrupted. Then he faced his first real problem in his life: two hackers. Neither of them was as sophisticated as the first, as they only had auto-heal and the quad-spike hack, but there were two of them. Potato considered running, but then decided he would rather die a hero than live as a coward. So he squared his shoulders, and said, "Bring it on, idiots." The two hackers were organized, and Potato had trouble landing an actually damaging blow, which the hackers shrugged off with their auto-heal. As he was about to be flanked on either side by the two so they could do their quad-spike hack, a figure came boosting right into the hacker on Potato's right side. The figure was moving faster than a Duck and had a Bull Helmet on. He swung his katana and placed a spinning spike, and as the right hacker was using Booster Hat, he died. Then Potato noticed the Boost Pads. He marveled at the figure, but that was as far as he got. The figure said sharply to Potato, "Watch it." The second hacker was creeping up on Potato, ready to use his quad-spike hack. But Potato swung around and placed a Pit Trap just in time, and the hack only placed spikes on two of the hacker's four sides, and neither of the spikes was anywhere near Potato. Potato was back in his element, with his opponent stuck in a Pit Trap, and he knew it was hopeless. He placed Spinning Spikes around, then attacked the hacker, who died almost immediately. All the time, the figure was watching, nodding, and muttering to himself. When Potato was finished, the figure said, "Not bad. Not bad at all." Potato narrowed his eyes. The last person he had fought who used the Bull Helmet-Katana-Spinning Spike combo was a hacker, and Potato did not want to fight one of those again. "Who are you?" "Don't recognize me?" Potato shook his head. "I am—" the figured whipped off his Bull Helmet "— The Corrupted." Potato gasped, then started babbling, "Sir, sir! I— I respect you so much! You are so good! You—" The Corrupted raised a hand, and Potato shut up quickly, realizing that he was being an idiot in front of his idol. "Sorry, sir! It won't happen—" The Corrupted gave him a look, and Potato shut up for good. "So, you dealt with that hacker pretty well," said The Corrupted said. Potato managed to hold in his happiness. "And you look like you are a good fighter, so I won't fight you. I respect good fighters like you." And with that, he started to leave, destroying his Boost Pads. Then, suddenly, Potato remembered why he was looking for The Corrupted. Carefully controlling his voice so he didn't stutter, he called, "Wait!" "What is it?" The Corrupted replied. "I was looking for you," Potato answered. "I want you to teach me how you became so good at fighting." The Corrupted smiled. "Well then, let's do it." Potato grinned like his dream had come true. * * * * * * * Within a few days of practicing, Potato was much better than he used to be. He was confident he could beat three hackers of the first type he met single-handedly. His skill even rivaled that of The Corrupted. During their spars, Potato won about once every three times, which was a huge achievement. Eventually, The Corrupted decided that Potato should be off. But he asked, "How would you like getting even better?" Potato stared incredulously. "I can get better?" The Corrupted smiled at the young player's large ego. "Everyone, even I, can get better." "Well then...sure?" Potato said. "Is that a yes or a no?" The Corrupted replied with a small smile. "Yes, sure," Potato answered. "Well, first you gotta wonder whether it's worth it," The Corrupted said. "See, the place your potential mentor is in is far away from here. In fact, he isn't even inside normal MooMoo." Potato gasped. "Is he a sorcerer? Do I get to learn 'da magix'?" The Corrupted chuckled at Potato's naivety. "No, he is no sorcerer of any sort. He is simply in a Sandbox server." "How do I get there?" "Well, you can type in the URL bar 'sandbox.moomoo.io', or you can leave this game, and click the button that says 'Try the Sandbox'." "Okay!" "Goodbye." Potato walked a few steps before he turned back. "Wait, what is this person's name?" The Corrupted sighed. "X." * * * * * * * Potato killed himself on a cactus and found the "Try the Sandbox" button. He clicked it and found himself on a screen that looked exactly like normal . "What," he said to himself as he spawned in. Then he found himself besieged on all sides by at least fifteen turrets. "Wh—" he managed to sputter before he died. Triggered, Potato spawned in again, this time surrounded by windmills. "Well!" he exclaimed. "That's a crap ton of windmills! How in the name of all that's baked are there so many windmills? There are three possibilities: One, this place is glitching. Two, someone's hacking. Three, everyone just placed windmills here." He quickly excluded possibility number three as a possibility. Everywhere he went, the land was covered in structures. Then, he noticed the leaderboard and almost jumped out of his skin. "THE FACK IS THAT LEADERBOARD?!" Everyone on the leaderboard had at least 20K gold, and the leader, someone named "X", Potato noted, had 21314K gold. "So I guess people just farm gold the whole time," Potato thought. Then he remembered the windmills. "Is everyone hacking or is everyone glitching?" Potato thought aloud. "And why is this a place X would be in?" "Because I enjoy this," a voice said from behind him. Potato whirled around and nearly chopped off the head of the person behind him. "Why would you enjoy this chaos?" "Because— Wait, I'm forgetting my manners. I am X," the player replied. "Are you that dude at the top of the leaderboard?" Potato asked rudely. "Yes, and I have the most kills." "Then—" "No, I will answer your question," X said, cutting Potato off. "This really is no chaos if you look at it right." Potato spread his hands impatiently. "Anything can look calm if you 'look at it right'." "But seriously, watch," X answered calmly. "See those rows of windmills?" Potato saw a large mass of windmills, but when he looked more closely, he saw that they were put in fairly neat rows. "Can I asked you a question?" Potato said. Then he realized his mistake. X smiled and said, "You already did." Potato sighed. "Can I ask you another one?" X smiled again and replied, "You just did." Potato growled in frustration. Then, choosing his words carefully, he stated, "I have a question." "Fire away." "There's a Mooo ton of buildings there. At first, I thought it was glitching. But since you acknowledged that there was a ton, I knew that couldn't be the case. So how are there so many structures? Turrets, windmills, boost pads, spikes. Everything!" X grinned. "No one briefed you on sandbox, did they?" "What?" "Sandbox is different from normal . The items are the same, though sandbox is sometimes a bit behind on the updates. However, you have infinite resources and can place infinite structures. I saw you mining some stuff, but that is not how you should play. When you spawn, place many windmills. I recommend at least a hundred even though I have over a thousand." "Whoa!" Potato interrupted. "But that will allow for a lot more styles of gameplay!" "Yes, it does," X answered. "No one builds bases with Castle Walls anymore. They use mines instead." Potato took a deep breath. Then he asked his question. "Will you train me as an apprentice?" * * * * * * * Potato sat nervously in X's private room, waiting for him to come in. X was going to ask Potato about his life and his skills, then decide whether or not to train Potato. X entered the room, and to the sitting Potato, the leader seemed like a towering shadow. Then, X sat down and became normal-looking. "So, tell me, are you a good fighter?" The interview had begun. Unwisely, Potato decided to answer the question with another question. "Why is this necessary?" X rolled his eyes. "You know what? If you keep asking annoying questions, the answer is no." "Okay. But—" He stopped himself just in time, as X glared at him. "Okay! I won't ask any questions. Well, I consider myself a fairly good fighter," Potato said uncertainly. He made a mental note not to question X. "Who trained you?" X asked. "Someone from another server. His name is 'The Corrupted'." Potato could tell from X's wide eyes that this was news. Forgetting his resolution, he asked, "Um, does that mean something to you?" X wasn't annoyed this time. He hadn't bothered to learn about many people who weren't in his server, but he knew The Corrupted. "Yes, I do. In fact, he was my mentor." * * * * * * * "Lightning defense, begin!" X shouted. Potato began a series of intricate patterns with his mouse. First, he clicked on the store icon. Then he equipped his Soldier Helmet. Pretending he was stuck in a Pit Trap, he scrolled down quickly and equipped Tank Gear. He attacked three times, which was the number of hits he had to make to destroy a Pit Trap. Just as quickly as before, he scrolled up, and equipped Soldier Helmet and started food-spamming. "Slow," X remarked. But Potato knew that wasn't fair. He was only a tad bit slower than X. Then came the part of his training he loved the most. "Instakill practice!" X called. Potato was a master of the instakill. An expert. A god. He was much better than X, and knew every type of instakill, and could perform them all perfectly. He started out defensively, staying behind cover with Soldier Helmet. Then, without warning, he equipped Bull Helmet, and in the space of one second, he had covered fifteen grid spaces with Boost Pad. In that second, he had scrolled the perfect amount and the moment after he swung his katana at the air then placed a Spinning Spike, he equipped Turret Gear. X smiled. "Nice." And Potato knew that X's praise was very hard to come by. For days, weeks, and months, Potato and X trained together; Potato teaching X the instakills he had learned from The Corrupted, and X teaching Potato the ways of the MooMoo universe, like the exact damage of a player with Katana and Bull Helmet attacking someone with Soldier Helmet. Potato wasn't very good at this. He was never a math guy. Eventually, the great god Sidney took notice. He had seen X and Potato working together during his cursory glances down from the heavens, but had never been interested. But when X and Potato killed three hackers, all with Quad-Spike, Auto-heal, and Instakill, Sidney whistled in appreciation of their skill. He watched them for another week. But he was mostly watching Potato. He had seen X at work many times, and he knew of his very effective structure-building. But Potato was far better at combat. This time coincided with a time when the lieutenant of his guard was murdered by a hacker named Alpha. He needed a replacement, and he needed it soon. And he could see none better than Potato. Sidney sent his brother Vince down to try to recruit Potato. Vince found Potato and X together after they had taken down a hacker base, walking home. The two players started in surprise as they saw the big boss materialize in front of them. He had what looked like a Miners Helmet on, and he held a whacking great wrench in his hand. The two readied their weapons, but Vince just smiled at them. "Hey guys, I'm Vince, brother of Sidney," he said. Potato looked on suspiciously, but X grinned back. "He's telling the truth." Then he frowned. "You do remember Sidney, right?" Potato nodded, suspicion wiped from his face. But Vince was confused. "You've met Sidney before?" Potato shook his head. "No. But X has been teaching me about MooMoo stuff, and I learned that Sidney was the great god who founded this world."